A Parents Worst Nightmare
by AznPnay
Summary: Hey!!!!! Im bak, and so is little Lynn. Now wut happens wen a little girl asks her parents one of the most scariest things ever, hehe. Read to find out. Read and Review! thanks!
1. A Parents Worst Nightmare

**A Parents Worst Nighmtare**  


  
"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" asked little Lynn. Relena looked down at the little girl of 4 years old. It was a summer day and she, Lynn, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine,and Sally were on the patio outside of her mansion relaxing.Heero and the other gundam pilots were in the kitchen getting drinks. Lynn looked almost identical to Relena but she had blond, brown streaked hair and aquaramine eyes.  
  
"Yes, what would you like to know." Relena said as she picked up Lynn and placed her on her lap.  
  
"How was I made?" Lynn asked with big soulful eyes.  
  
"Hehe." snickered the other girls.  
  
"So Relena, how are you going to say this speech?" Hilde said.  
  
"Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooo!" Relena shouted like the younger days when she would say that.  
  
"Yep, call the man to explain it." Sally said as she giggled.  
  
in the kitchen  
  
"You'd think that Relena would stop doing that after you two got married, Heero." Duo said as he and the other boys walked to the patio carrying food and drinks. Except for Wufei because he refused to do 'women' work, and just went to supervise.  
  
"What do you want Relena?" Asked Heero as he sat down next to Relena and Lynn.  
  
"Wait till you find out. Now Lynn, ask Daddy what you asked me before." Relena told the little girl.  
  
Lynn looked at Heero who was having a drink in the eyes and said," Daddy, how was I made?"  
  
"Whhhhaaattt?" Heero choked on his drink and Relena had to smack him so he could swallow it.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha,hehehehehe!" laughed Duo histerically. Everyone were giggling at the question except for the confused Lynn and Heero who looked as if he was going to faint.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, answer the question. I wanna know." Lynn said as she climbed off of Relena's lap and then started tugging on Heero's pant leg and Relena's skirt.  
  
"Excuse me Sweetie, Mommy and I have to discuss something. Duo watch Lynn." Heero said as he grabbed Relena's hand and pulled her into the mansion.  
  
In the mansion  
  
"Heero, you knew that she was going to ask this question one of these days." Relena told her panicking husband (whod think that he'd panic over dat).  
  
"Well, I think that you should tell her. I mean, you are a girl and so is she, so its just natural that you tell her." Heero said after he calmed down.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey! just because you are a guy, that doesn't mean that i have to do everything." Relena said shaking a finger at him.  
  
"Well when we have a boy, I'll tell him. Ok?" Heero replied.  
  
"Ok Heero, you try to hold a kid for 9 months, not fit into your favorite dresses, get morning sickness, crave for weird food, go through increadible pain even worse than getting shot at a billion times, and still have to explain to your kid how she was made." Relena told him.  
  
"Fine, we'll both tell her. But don't be too descriptive." Heero replied."I mean how painful can childbirth be?"   
  
"Ohh, you wanna find out. Next time we have a child, ill carry it for 4 and half months and you can do the rest and give birth. Deal?" Relena said with a smile.  
  
"No deal, now come on. We have a child outside waiting to know that we had sex to make her." Heero said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Don't say sex, she's way too young too hear that word." Relena replied while stopping him.  
  
"Then say what, sexual intercourse?" Heero said with a grin.  
  
"Ohh don't you even." Relena began.  
  
"Don't even what. Well we have money, can't we just pay somebody to tell her?" Heero asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course not, she should learn the truth from us. We don't want her to end up 15 and pregnant on a talk show with a pimp." Relena said.  
  
"Yeah, but then I'd kill whoever would do that to her." Heero began.  
  
"Yeah, you'd kill anyone who glanced her way or tried to pass at her." Relena told him.  
  
"Well there are dangerous guys out there." Heero said.  
  
"Yes there are, and I married one of them." Relena replied as she kissed Heero on the lips and pulled him outside.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
well heres my next fic. I mite continue Crybaby soon, but right now I want to do this. i hope you like it. Read and Reveiw! thanks!  



	2. Pure Happiness And Love

meanwhile(outside)  
  
"And that is how you can turn a 0 into a 100. Just in case you get a bad grade and that means no new strero system, k buddie." Duo said to Lynn who was perched on his shoulders.  
  
"Yes Uncle Duo, but do you know how to turn a F into a A?" Lynn asked.  
  
"No, but will you teach me?"  
  
"Sure!" Lynn replied.  
  
"Duo, what exactly are you teaching our child? To become a idiot like you?" Heero asked Duo as he and Relena walked onto the patio.  
  
"No,... I'm just teaching her something that might be useful one day." Duo shot back and stuck his toungue out at Heero.  
  
"Well aren't you mature."Hilde said embarressed over her Fiance.  
  
"But Uncle Duo, when will I ever need to use spitballs?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Duo?" Relena and Heero said at the same time.  
  
"I didn't I swear." Duo replied nervously making looks at Lynn for her to bequiet.  
  
"I just don't think I would need to do that if I didn't like somebody, because you said that with Daddy and Mommy around, I could just get the person arrested or presecu,,,t." Lynn began but was cut off.  
  
"Now that enough of that Lil Lynn." Duo said grabbing the little girl and clamping his hand over her mouth, also trying to avoid looks from her parents. Then a lightbulb came to his head.  
  
"Hey Lynn, doesn't your parents have something to tell you." Duo said now casting an evil glance at the now nervous Relena and Heero.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Uncle Duo." Lynn said.  
  
"Nice move Duo." Trowa replied.  
  
"Well I didn't want them to kill me just yet." Duo replied.  
  
"Yeah, but if you keep on acting like a baby, I'll do the job for them." Hilde said.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Mommy, Daddy. Are you going to tell me now?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Umm,... ummmm,..." Relena started (and she could say speeches in front of millions).  
  
"Relena has her tongue tied, Relena has her tongue tied." Duo began singing.  
  
"Go on Relena." Hilde said as she took her bag and swung it onto Duos head. Then she opened it and took out an iron (dont even ask).  
  
"You see, on day when a relative of ours came to visit." Relena began getting back her voice (or tounge).  
  
"Do I know this relative?" Lynn interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but just wait a couple of years and you'll see her." Heero said.  
  
"And one day when no one was at home, but just me and your father,..." Relena started again.  
  
"How come no one was at home? Shouldn't there be maids or the butler, or the gardener? And how come they call them butlers, they don't have big behinds. I know that Pagan doesn't." Lynn interrupted again.  
  
"hehehe!" giggled the others at Lynns comment.  
  
"Now Lynn, if you keep on asking questions, then we can't tell you." Relena said.  
  
"And since you have so many questions, you will just have to learn it in school." Heero replied and started to walk away.  
  
"No I wont! No I wont! I promise!" Lynn said as she ran to Heero and clung herself to Heero's right leg.  
  
"Lynn, Lynn. Get off of me." Heero said.  
  
"I promise I won't interrupt. Puh-leeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee!" Lynn whined.  
  
"NO, Lynn. You can't get everything you want so Mommy and I will just trust the school to teach you." Heero said trying to shake off Lynn, but she just clung on even tighter."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Lynn, that so loud everyone had to cover their ears and Duo even woke up.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" Relena screamed after Lynn was finished.  
  
"So thats how Lynn learned to scream that loud." Duo said as he started to get up.  
  
"Sleepy Time Again." Relena said as she grabbed the iron (?) and conked Duo over the head.  
  
"But, The sleep Monster ran out of cookies for me to eat mommy." Duo muttered as he fell asleep again.  
  
"What do you want now?" Heero asked as he walked to Relena with his daughter still hanging onto his leg. (a very funny site).  
  
"Lets Just tell her the truth." Relena said.  
  
"Theres no other way." Relena said again (its like as f their in a war and Relena has to make a decision or sumtin).  
  
"Fine, but I'm not gonna be here when you do." Heero said as he ticked Lynn off and ran (coward).  
  
"Mommy, will you tell me now." Lynn asked with sorrowful, puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok. On that night when everyone was out or had a day off, your father gave me true happiness and love. And wanna know what it is?" Relena asked.  
  
"What Mommy?"  
  
"It was you." Relena replied as she bent down and gave Lynn a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Ohhh, ok. I'm sleepy now." Lynn said.  
  
"Well yo should be tired after all of that screaming and clinging to Daddy." Relena said as she picked up Lynn and walked towards the mansion.  
  
that night  
  
"So did you tell her?" Heero asked. He was out ever since he went (ran) away.  
  
"Yes." Relena replied as she layed down in bed.  
  
"And what did you tell her?" Heero asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I said that you gave me pure happiness and love." Relena said as she kissed Heero.  
  
Then when they parted she added, "Even though you are a coward."  
****************************************************************  
Well this is the end and well 4 is a lil too young to like, really know and all but i hope that your satisfied with this. Reveiw if you don't. and if you say something bad, then *bleep* you,. oops, mah bad.(j.p)


End file.
